No Use Crying Over Spilled Coffee
by NotxYourxAveragexMisfit
Summary: a DeixOC story, involves swearing, angry mothers and cookies, rated M for language


No Use Crying Over Spilled Coffee

A/N: this is a Deidara and my own character story, exceedingly OOC for some characters, except my own :P

disclaimer: unfortunately. I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own Lyra. she is mine, if you wish to borrow her, message me and explain what part she is going to be playing.

--------------------------  
Lyra's POV  
--------------------------

"What! What do you mean your kicking me out!?" I shouted, still in my PJ's, having just been very rudely awakened by my mother, of whom I was sat glaring at.

"I mean what I say Lyra, After tomorrow, your out. I can't afford to have you laying around the house all day. Get a job and go live in the dorms on the campus. I'm sorry love, but its for the best." she said, giving me a sickly smile.

Yeah. Right.

She left my room, slamming the door behind her, causing my mirror to rattle and a few ornaments to fall off my cabinet. A 'clink' in the bathroom told me the deodorant can had fell to the floor.

I sighed, and headed toward the bathroom. I took a quick shower and fixed my hair, before dressing in my usual attire; a black tank top with 'I Bite' across the front in red lettering, some dark baggy jeans and an old pair of Vans slip ons', black ones with a series of red bats across the front. After applying the usual thick black lines around my eyes using a blunt eye liner pencil, I tied my hoodie around my waist. I knew I wouldn't be wearing it as it was an abnormally warm day, even for the middle of July, but I didn't want to leave it behind whilst mother dearest was on the rampage. It was a black hoodie, with 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because your all the same' across the chest in childish looking white lettering. I grabbed about $30 dollars from my savings jar, picked up my beloved customized skateboard and headed out of the house, Mom glaring at me whilst I left.

Skating slowly down the heat drenched streets, just outside of campus, the faintest of breezes blowing my hair out my face, I passed a coffee shop called Jay's Coffee, a large orange flier tacked to the front window.

'STAFF WANTED! Preferably students, no experience needed, above minimum pay, bonuses at the end of each semester,keep tips.'

I guess its worth a try... I thought to myself, stepping off my deck and turning into the shop. Before I walked in, I caught a glimpse of a guy with long blonde hair, skating in a bored looking fashion towards me...

---------------------------  
Deidara's POV  
---------------------------

I woke up later then usual, my head still bouncing from the night before. I was completely unaware of my surroundings, I could of been in a ditch somewhere, or in the cellar of Pandoras House of Pain for all I knew. I just lay there, eyes closed away from the light, enjoying the quiet. Silence wasn't usually my thing but after having 9 hours of heavy metal stomped into your brain, its kind of refreshing, so I was enjoying it while it lasted...

"Ow... Shit..."

Oh look, life. By the sounds of this Itachi was stirring from his alcohol induced coma, and probably about to start complaining about the huge hangover he had let himself in for. I listened to him fumble about for a few minutes, edging out from under the partially unconscious form of his girlfriend, Tenten, who promptly started screaming about being late for work, then locked herself in the bathroom, work clothes in hand. Itachi mumbled something to himself then approached my 'sleeping form', kicking my side to wake me up.

"Deidara you lazy fuck, get up, we have to get to our dorm today, and you have to get a job, mine's sorted but my lil wage alone isn't going to pay for living expenses." He growled at me, not in a hostile way, just a 'cant be arsed and I'm in pain' kind of way. I sat up, pushing the blanket off me, casing a few empty cans to fall off of me, just as Tenten ran out of the bathroom, kissed Itachi on the cheek, and shouted "LOVE YOU!" behind her as she ran out the door, grabbed her bike and peddled as fast as she could towards work.

I stretched and stood up, swaying slightly as the hangover crashed over me. "woah, you ok? you look pale." He asked.

"Hmm... I'm good, just feel like I've been hit by a truck, un" I mumbled, and headed towards to the bathroom, emerging again a few minutes later. I pulled my shirt over my head in a feeble attempt at dressing. I loved this t shirt. It was a black tee with vibrant pink lettering saying 'Ever thought that maybe your the weird one?' with a smiley face dotting the I in 'weird'. Id bought it years ago but it still made me smile.

Itachi decided to dress too, and pulled his own shirt on, a gray tee with 'Hard Cock. Up all night' across the front. It was a piss take of the hard rock cafe, and it amused the living hell out of me. He stretched , a faintly worried look clouding his slightly feminine features. I couldn't talk. I looked more of a girl than the campus' 'Miss Teen'. The long blonde hair didn't help either. Never Mind.

"Hey, Itachi, you go over to the dorm with our things, un? I'm gonna get some coffee and cookies into my system and go job hunting. un." I said.

The raven-haired teen nodded and threw my shoes over from the corner, HIM DC's with lil' pink heartagrams on them. I laced up and grabbed my board, parting ways with Itachi, just outside of his Girlfriend's folks house. I began to skate towards the cheapest coffee place near campus. As I approached, the familiar scent of fresh coffee started to ease the migraine that came coupled with the hangover, but I'd still need to scrounge some asprin off Tenten after I got in.

Me and Itachi where moving into a mixed dorm on the university campus, we where sharing a room,seeing as we could put up with each others annoying habits. I had a tendency to say 'un' at the end of every sentence. Itachi had a tendency to be an obnoxious little fuck. I was a pyrotechnics student at the university. I liked making things go boom. un. As I got closer to Jay's, I saw a cute looking brunette turn into the same place as I was headed, a pissed off look across her petite features, her rather large brown eyes had a dullness to them that made me think tears...

----------------------------  
Lyra's POV  
----------------------------

I dropped my deck next to a nearby table, and walked towards the counter. After ordering a coffee, I asked the brown haired girl behind the counter about a job interview. She smiled and said she'd get me an interview for in about an hour with the manager, Jay. "Thanks uhh... Tenten." I read her name tag, paid my $2 and sat down at the table my deck was, back to the door. A few seconds later, the blonde guy I'd just seen walked in, his own deck under his arm and waves hyperactively at Tenten, who waved back just as hyper. He walked over to her and started chatting to her. I looked back down at my milky coffee, pondering wether to get a cookie or not. I then thought if id ever forgive my mom. why did she piss me off so much? I stayed staring at the creamy warm liquid in front of me with angst until I heard a masculine voice from in front of me.

"Hey? uhh... excuse me? un. Mind if I sit here? un."

I looked up and saw the blonde hottie standing in front of me, a grin plastered on his face and his only visible blue eye twinkling mischievously, as he clutched his deck , a coffee and a chocolate chip cookie.

"Um... sure, go ahead." I smiled. I wasn't sure if I was blushing or not as the temperature in the small little coffee shop was hotter than the temperature outside. he dropped his board next to mine and sat down in the seat opposite me with a thump. I definitely felt my face burn as his knee brushed mine. long legs I guess...

"you ok? un" he asked, concerned

"hmm... not really... if I don't get into a dorm on the campus I'm gonna have nowhere to live, my moms kicked me out and I cant pay rent, I don't have any money, that's why I want a job here..." I said to the intently listening blonde. I glance at him before returning my gaze to my cooling coffee.

"oh you study at the university,un? I go there too, I'm moving into a room myself at the moment, I can help? un" he said, a little too enthusiastic for my liking. I glanced at his fresh cup of... half gone coffee... wow, either this guy was a caffeine addict or he had some major hangover...

----------------------------  
Deidara's POV  
----------------------------

I walked into Jay's, deck under my arm and slightly hyper already, I needed food so bad that even the smell off coffee was setting me off. I caught a glimpse of my brown haired friend Tenten, waved energetically at her and wandered over. "Hey again Tenten, un." I smiled, rummaging in my back pocket for some money, I pulled out a five and handed it to her.

"hey Deidara-san, how was Itachi-kun after I left?" she asked, the slightest hint of concern leaking into her voice. I smiled.

"A miserable fuck, the same as he is most mornings,un... hey, Tenten, did you say Jay's looking for workers? I need cash, un."I pulled a cute face as Tenten set about making my coffee.

"Yeah, there was a girl ask about that a few seconds ago, she seemed upset... I told her id get her an interview with Jay in about an hour, want me to ask about you too?" she asked, handing me my $2:50 change.

"You mean the cute brunette chick with the board? Where's she sat? and that would be great, un." I grinned at her, as Tenten waved vaguely towards the table stationed near the door. I picked up my coffee and cookie and wandered over. when I got there I stood in front of the table and looked at her. she was staring into her coffee as if it had just swore at her or something. I shook my head and decided to try force conversation.

"Hey? Uhh...excuse me?un... Mind if I sit here? un." I asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat on whiz. She looked up at me, startled for a second before smiling and saying "Umm... sure, go ahead."

I sat opposite her, watching her as she stared into her coffee cup, eyes going distant and lost. My god shes hot...I thought to myself, as a faint blush crept up on her cheeks, causing me too blush a little as well.

"you ok? un" I asked, feeling a little concerned, her brown chocolate mocha eyes where starting to look watery, and her pale brown hair was hanging over her face, hiding her. She sighed and told me what was wrong whilst I listened intently. I felt bad after hearing it, I knew what it was like to be alone, but her mom sounded like she was acting completely irrational. I wanted to help. Suddenly, it dawned on me. Must of been good coffee.

"oh you study at the university,un? I go there too, I'm moving into a room myself at the moment, I can help? un" I said. judging by the look she shot me I must of sounded a little too enthusiastic. shit... now she thinks I'm a pervert... I thought to myself. well... shes not completely wrong... I immediately mentally kicked myself for that thought. I saw her look back down to the table, and her shoulders started to shake. fuck. id made her cry. I looked away, disgusted with myself.

"REALLY!! YOU'LL HELP ME OUT?!?!" she screamed, I looked up just in time too see her throw herself at me. I was confused to say the least, I thought she was gonna hit me, but instead she sent the coffee flying whilst she hugged me from across the table. I looked over at Tenten who smiled and put 5 fingers up. five minutes till the girl had her interview...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NotxYourxAveragexMisfit - ok! I'm ending the first chapter here.


End file.
